You Remind Me of Him
by LegendsofLit
Summary: "Tell me about him. Percy, I mean." In which Annabeth and Jason have a talk about Percy. ONESHOT.


_**You Remind Me of Him**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

__**AN: Well, hi there, all. Merry Christmas! It's Lex, on LegendsofLit(obviously), and I've got zhe second story for our account! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's works of art. :]**

* * *

><p>You stare at her, thinking something along the lines of, <em>Gods, she's beautiful,<em> and wanting her to be yours more than _anything_. Her blonde hair being thrown around violently in the wind, and she appears to be crying, but you don't think you've ever seen anything more beautiful.

You take a few cautious steps towards her—after all, she's got a _knife_, she's beyond dangerous, especially when she's upset, and it wouldn't exactly be good for the fate of the world if you—a prophecy child—got killed by the daughter of Athena.

Still, you make your way towards the beach, where she is sitting, staring out at the ocean. You're sure she's thinking of _him_—of Percy Jackson. She's probably wondering where he is, and you can't begin to imagine what kind of pain she must be going through. It hurts to loose someone you love, and you know that as a clear fact.

"Annabeth?" you say softly and warily, touching her shoulder. "You… you okay?"

She whips her head around, gray eyes fierce, but filled with tears. Her expression softens slightly when she sees you. "Oh," she greets, rubbing her eyes, as if ashamed of crying, "Jason. Hi."

You offer her a smile, your face feeling warm at being this damn _close _to her. "Hey," you say softly, and run and hand through your blonde hair, which happens to be getting longer.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice sounding annoyed, like she's wanting to add, _"And when are you going to leave?"_ but you choose to ignore that.

You shrug. "Could ask you the same thing. I was walking around camp—couldn't sleep—and I saw you out here. The end. Now, what are _you _doing out here?"

She scowls briefly, then sighs, like she has no more energy. Her shoulders slump, and she turns her attention back to the raging, albeit beautiful ocean. "The ocean calms me, believe it or not," she explains quietly. "I guess it just…" She sighs again.

"You miss him, don't you?" you say softly, regretting the words the very second they come out of your mouth. Oh well, if Annabeth rips your head off, then the gods will have to find a new prophecy kid to replace you.

Annabeth tenses, and her gray eyes—_Gods_, you think, _she's got beautiful eyes._—close tightly. After a few moments of saying nothing(you're beginning to think that she's thinking up many different ways to kill you with her bare hands), she nods.

"Yeah," she whispers. Her eyes open and focus on the ocean once more. "More than he could ever know."

"I'm sorry," you reply.

"Don't be."

That all-too familiar awkward silence that happens whenever you talk to _any _pretty girl settles over you, and you rub your neck, feeling like a total flabbergasted idiot in her presence. You have no clue what to say to make Annabeth feel better. _"Oh, I'm sorry Percy's gone. Wanna try us instead?"_ Something tells you that, _that _will get your limbs torn painfully off your body at the hands of Annabeth Chase.

Finally, after many moments of debating what you should say with yourself, you say, "Tell me about him. Percy, I mean."

Annabeth looks at you oddly, an eyebrow raised. She's studying you like a complicated math formula, and you shift nervously under her intense gaze. The words, _"Eyes that can peer into your soul," _run through your mind, and in your anxiety, you stammer, "Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I mean… I… um…"

"It's fine," She breaks off your nervous ramble and smiles ever so slightly. "You just threw me off guard."

You smile sheepishly and rub your neck. "Yeah," you laugh, about ready to smack yourself for acting like such a lovesick _idiot_, "I tend to do that to a lot of people."

She smiles again, but there's still that wistful sadness beneath the smile. "Well, I guess that's yet another thing you have in common with Percy…" You give her a confused look, and she explains, "You're both full of surprises. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing… I'll let you decide."

You both laugh at that(secretly, you're wondering what _she _thinks it is), and it's good to see that Annabeth seems to be feeling slightly better.

"Where do I begin?" she says finally, after you both are done laughing. "Percy… he's an interesting case. He's brave. Sweet. Funny, in a sarcastic way. He's definitely cute." At this, she sighs grudgingly, and you try not to be too miffed.

"I can go on and on about Percy, Jason," Annabeth admits. A red blush covers his cheeks, and she wears an embarrassed smile.

"Well," You glance at your wrist, as if looking at a clock, then say, "we've got plenty of time. Go ahead."

You try to ignore that small beam that forms on her face, and she launches herself into a whole _three hour_ explanation of who Percy Jackson was, what he had done, and things like that. You're pretty sure that if this Percy guy would ever hear any of the stuff Annabeth had to say about him, he would most certainly gain an ego that was as large as Alaska.

You have to admit, even though Annabeth spent a big part your night blabbing on about Percy Jackson(and it _did _get annoying at times), you're glad you to listen to her talk. One, you got to spend time with Annabeth, and two, you found out what you're up against.

But, the best part of the night was when Annabeth finished her summary of Percy Jackson by telling you these words:

"You know, Jason, you remind me of Percy. And… that's a good thing."

And that _pretty_ much makes the rest of your night.


End file.
